


The Possibility of Redemption

by mamacyno



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season 2, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/pseuds/mamacyno
Summary: Wyatt tilts his head to the side and shrugs his shoulders.  “Let’s just say I’m trying to follow the advice of a good friend who told me that maybe we need to be open to possibilities.”“Possibilities of what?” Lucy asksHe looks over and gives her his signature smirk.  “I don’t know.  Possibilities of forgiveness, redemption, happiness…”“Love?” she suggests looking back at him.Set Post-Season 2, Wyatt and Lucy begin their journey back to each other and a future worth fighting for.  Includes resolution of the Jessica storyline, Lucy & Wyatt's first official date, smut-filled bedroom scene and morning after fluff fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic basically sums up everything Lyatt-related that I want to see in Season 3 in less than 11,200 words. This is also my first attempt writing sex/smut scenes, but if that's not something you're into (or if you know or are related to me in in real life), just look for the notes at the start of Chapter 4, and I'll navigate you past it.
> 
> If you've read my previous fanfics, this one follows the same story development of "The Possibility of Love", "The Hope They Need/The Past We Lived" and "Back Onto the Open Road" (in that order).
> 
> Disclaimer: Timeless characters own my shipper heart, but I have no claim to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt sets on the path toward seeking forgiveness, starting with himself.

It’s moving day.

Agent Christopher made the long-awaited announcement last night during dinner that the new headquarters was ready for the team.  It was a fitting way to cap off the belated celebration of the team’s reunion following Rufus’ successful rescue nearly a month prior. 

Future Lucy and Future Wyatt had taken their leave the morning after completing the mission unwilling to risk possible disruption to the timeline with any further glimpses into the future that awaited the team.  Although to be honest, their presence had already triggered some unsettling vibes in the present.

The feelings of joy and relief upon Rufus’ return to the bunker were immense, especially in contrast to the pall of despair and mourning that had hung over the bunker beforehand.  But as relieved as everyone was after the rescue, the days immediately following brought with them challenges as they all struggled to find their new normal in the present.

No one was naïve enough to expect that everything would suddenly return to as it once was, but they may have underestimated the effects that the recent past had on each of them individually and as a team.  They still needed to come to terms with what had led them to the breaking point:  Secrets were kept.  Half-truths were told.  Confessions were made. Trust was broken.  

They each had their secrets before all hell broke loose, but now everyone’s decisions and their words left unspoken were subject to scrutiny.  None of them were left unscathed, and no one, not even Flynn, would dare to claim righteousness in their choices over the others’. 

Despite Rufus’ words of reassurance that all is forgiven, Wyatt can’t help but to wear his guilt like an invisible mantle weighing on his shoulders.  In the company of others, he is gracious, even jovial, but when he’s alone, he berates himself for the pain he has caused this family he found and perhaps no longer deserves.

He finds it’s easier to be alone, so he can avoid exerting the additional energy necessary to put on a good show.  He knows he can’t keep this up forever, but he tells himself it’s easier on everyone else when he’s out of the room as well.  He promises himself that he will make a sincere effort to re-engage with everyone when they are in their new location, where he will no longer be constantly reminded of the traitor that he brought into this damn pit.

Like everyone else, Wyatt works on the chore of sorting through and packing his belongings.  Even though they all viewed the bunker as a short-term detainment camp, it did eventually become the team’s home.   Even he, the nomadic soldier who was accustomed to living out of a single trunk during deployment had accumulated a few mementos over the past two months.  Some items bring a smile to his face, like the rusty stripped spindle nut he smuggled out of the discarded parts bin in Wendell’s garage.  Others trigger more wistful memories, like the bow tie from the tuxedo he wore to a Hollywood party back in 1941. 

The most recent additions to his personal items were not his, but Jessica’s, all of which he has not looked at since he unceremoniously tossed them into a spare container when he vacated his room for the two nights Future Wyatt and Future Lucy stayed in the bunker.  After the couple left, Wyatt happily offered the room to Rufus and Jiya to have as their own, and so the container remained nearly forgotten in an alcove just off the silo where the Lifeboat was docked.

After he finished sorting through his own things, Wyatt steeled himself for the final rummage through his wife’s belongings.  He would prefer to toss everything into a bin, douse it all in her nail polish remover and light a match to it, but he knew it was his duty to make sure there were no potential clues that could help in their battle against Rittenhouse or uncover how the woman he has known since he was a teenager could be loyal to a nefarious cabal without his knowledge.

As expected, he finds little to help the investigation, but what he does find in a large yellow envelope is potentially the best treasure he could hope to find.  They are the divorce papers that Jessica had handed to him in the motel room during their reunion.  Wyatt flips shut the lid to the trunk and takes a seat removing the legal-sized papers from the envelope.  He looks over the forms carefully to verify they are legitimate and not yet another lie from Jessica.  As he reads through the pages, he thinks back to one of the few questions he dared ask the future version of himself.

_“Is Jessica really pregnant with my child?”_

_“Does it matter?” Future Wyatt replied with no hint of emotion._

_Wyatt remembered being taken aback with his response.  “If I have a kid, don’t I have a right to know? Doesn’t my kid have a right to know me?” he asked almost angrily._

_“Yes, to both questions, but if your wife is not giving you a choice in the matter, then you not being part of that isn’t your fault,” Future Wyatt told him knowing full well the fear his present self was not admitting outright.  “Listen, our father chose to be a son of a bitch who didn’t care for us.  If Jessica is carrying our kid and keeping him or her hidden, our absence is her doing.  We’re the victims in this scenario.”_

_Wyatt looked at the ground with his arms crossed. His future self made a good point, but just the thought of his child being raised by Rittenhouse made his blood boil._

_“Look,” Future Wyatt continued. “I know you’re angry, but if you want to find out the truth about the pregnancy, you can’t do it alone.  You need this team.  You need Lucy and for more reasons than finding Jessica.  It’s time to stop thinking about yourself.”_

The thought of Lucy breaks Wyatt out of his flashback and triggers a hint of a smile on his lips. But it is soon replaced with a sigh when he thinks of the work he has left ahead of him to regain her trust and earn her love.  There is not a doubt in his mind that whatever he must do, however, will be worth it. 

Convinced the divorce papers are real or at least a decent enough forgery to pass the scrutiny of the court system, Wyatt walks over the computer console for the Lifeboat to find a pen.  He signs on all the blank lines beside Jessica’s uncharacteristically neat signatures.  He recognizes the writing as hers, but it’s as if she was contemplative as she signed the forms that would end their marriage.  Realizing he doesn’t care what her state of mind was at the time, he returns the packet to the envelope which is pre-addressed to a law firm in the Mission District.

When Wyatt sees Agent Christopher later that day, he hands her the envelope explaining its contents.  He asks for her help vetting the law firm for any Rittenhouse ties, and if necessary, assisting him in retaining his own lawyer to process the divorce.  Agent Christopher willingly agrees to help in any way she can to put his marriage behind him and places the envelope in her messenger bag.  She then takes out a folded piece of paper that was tucked in a side pocket and hands it to Wyatt with an almost embarrassed expression.

“What’s this?” he asks unfolding the paper to reveal a printout of an article from a baby health website and handwritten notes in the margins that looked like a timeline of some sort dating back to Jessica’s arrival in the bunker.  Wyatt takes a closer look at the article and sees it is about how soon after conception a home pregnancy test can detect the pregnancy hormones.  Wyatt raises his eyes back to Agent Christopher with a quizzical look.

“I realize this is absolutely not my place, but when Michelle and I had our kids, we became very familiar with the rigors of ovulation cycles through the sperm donor process.  If Jessica showed you the positive test result from the home pregnancy test, then you can toss this, but if she didn’t, I wanted to make sure you had some facts at your disposal,” she tells him sincerely.

Wyatt nods in appreciation and folds the paper enough so that it fits into his pocket.

 

********

The new headquarters offers a welcome change of scenery that is thankfully high above ground.  The Department of Homeland Security was able to secure and dedicate an entire building of loft apartments to the team on the outskirts of the city in a former industrial area that was yet to be developed.  Each team member has their own apartment, and the largest apartment at the end of the hallway on the top floor becomes the designated common area for social gatherings and strategic sessions.  The spacious sublevel is large enough to dock the Lifeboat and a few cars that are available to the team for personal use so long as their outings are cleared by Agent Christopher.  She even allows Flynn the occasional reprieve from house arrest when escorted by agents and tethered to an ankle monitor.

On one of the floors between the living quarters and the garage there is a large room dedicated to fitness equipment and cushioned mats that allows the team to train and spar.  Soon after they relocated, Wyatt immediately gravitates to this floor and spends most of his time here when he can.  He had missed the rush of endorphins from working out regularly, and it also gave him an excuse to continue to be on his own for long stretches of time.

A week after settling into their new home, Wyatt is giving the punching bag in the gym area yet another good pounding when he senses someone entering the room behind him.  Figuring it’s Flynn or Jiya, the other gymrats on the team, he doesn’t turn around immediately.   He pivots to give the bag a roundhouse kick and nearly stumbles when to his surprise, he sees Lucy standing watching him.  She’s dressed in Lycra capris and a sports bra, which makes it slightly more difficult to regain his focus.  He uses both hands to steady the punching bag in what he hopes is a suave looking attempt to regain his balance.

“Hey,” he says with the smile that appears unbidden on his face whenever he sees her, especially when they are alone. 

“Hey, yourself,” she responds with a smile of her own. 

Lucy is equally relieved that the tension that had built up between them during Jessica’s final days in the bunker is no longer present, but they have both avoided any further discussion about their own relationship since Wyatt told her he loves her.  They seem to have come to a silent agreement that they don’t need to necessarily start at square one, but they do need to ease back into the initial level of trust and greater openness.  Ironically two people who regularly traverse decades within minutes are now taking all the time they need to do things right this time around.

“Not used to seeing you in here,” Wyatt comments as he saunters over to her.

A slight blush appears on Lucy’s cheeks.  “Well, I’ve been trying to sneak in here undetected for days, but you seem to live here,” she teases.

“Oh,” Wyatt replies guiltily, “I can head upstairs if you prefer to be alone.”

“Wyatt, no.  I’m kidding,” she tells him brushing his arm reflexively.  Her fingertips tingle slightly at the feel of his sweat on his bicep, but she fights to compose herself quickly.  “I was just going to run on the treadmill for a few miles, but since you’re here…”

Wyatt raises an eyebrow which seems to pull at his lips and makes his signature smirk appear.  Lucy exhales to vocalize her request before she loses her nerve.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to teach me some of that,” she inquires indicating the punching bag with her hand.

Wyatt’s smirks turns into a full on smile that indicates pride and a sense of relief.  “I was hoping you’d ask me – or even Flynn – to teach you some moves.”

Lucy fails to suppress a chuckle, “You must have really wanted me to learn if you were willing to let Flynn be my teacher.”

He gives her sheepish smile and nods.  “Yeah, I want you to learn some self-defense moves at least.  The thought of what Emma did to you gives me nightmares.  I should have started training you last year or at least after I – we got you back from Rittenhouse,” he laments.

Lucy represses the memory of her confrontation with Emma from her mind.  “Who knew hand-to-hand combat needed to be a pre-requisite for a PhD in History?” she jokes.

“It’s only a pre-requisite for heroes who regularly need to kick ass,” he compliments.  “C’mon, let’s get started with the basics.”

********

Two weeks later after one of their daily workouts, Lucy accepts Wyatt’s offer to whip up a protein boosted fruit smoothie in the common kitchen.  Over the whirr of the blender, Wyatt continues reinforcing some of the basic tips in physics that can help her maintain her balance and give more power to her punches.  The first few lessons they had were entertaining thanks to Lucy’s natural clumsiness, but she quickly learned enough from her very impressive personal trainer to get her gangly limbs under control. 

At Wyatt’s insistence, in addition to sparring, she spends at least twenty minutes during each session doing strength training exercises and another twenty minutes on cardio to build her stamina and endurance.  Her muscles still ache every morning, but she doesn’t complain, because her confidence is growing as is her and Wyatt’s comfort level as friends again.

“Cheers,” she says raising her glass of the pink frothy liquid to his.

“Cheers,” he replies as their glasses clink together. 

They sip their drinks in a comfortable silence.  Internally Wyatt attempts to muster the confidence to ask Lucy out on an official first date, when Flynn walks in to the apartment.

“Ahh, Lucy, here you are,” Flynn says, acknowledging Wyatt with a nod.  “What time did you want to head out?” he asks Lucy.

Wyatt feels his heart drop to his stomach as he looks at Lucy with a hopefully expressionless face waiting for her to respond.

Lucy glances quickly at Wyatt before looking at her watch and then up at Flynn. “Oh, I guess we can go as soon as I get showered and dressed,” she offers.  She looks back at Wyatt suddenly feeling the need to explain.  “Flynn offered to take me to the target range and teach me to shoot… a gun,” she explains.

Wyatt fights to not choke on the sip he just took of his drink.  His mind takes a second to wrestle with how he feels not just about Lucy learning to handle a gun but being taught by Flynn.  When the image of Flynn standing close to her with his arms around hers teaching her to aim enters his head, he takes a breath in hopes it ends with a mature response.

“Really? Yeah, that is probably a good thing to learn in our line of work,” Wyatt responds proud of himself but while also gripping the edge of the counter tighter in his right hand.

“That’s what I thought,” Flynn agrees feeling slightly disappointed with Wyatt’s gracious response, but seeing the relief in Lucy’s face, he lets it go… sort of.  “Would you like to join us? I think Agent Christopher is only sending one agent to escort us, so there’s room in the car.”

Lucy turns her head from Flynn back to Wyatt as if she’s watching a ping-pong match, although with these two, she knows it’s more like a game of chess.

Wyatt hesitates only slightly remembering his resolve to be the better man.  “Thanks for the invitation, but I think I’ll pass this time.  Rufus has been hounding me to catch up on my pilot training homework.  Seems I’m falling behind the teachers’ pet,” he says winking at Lucy.

Lucy melts a little at the flirtation and blushes.  “Let me know if you need any help.  I’m happy to tutor you,” she offers sincerely.  She finishes the last of her drink and heads toward the sink to wash her glass. 

Wyatt extends his hand to take the glass from her.  “I may take you up on that, ma’am,” he says with a smile.  “Have fun at the range,” he wishes her and Flynn genuinely.

As the pair walks out of the apartment, Wyatt finally releases the edge of the counter.  He looks at his white knuckles proud of his restraint, but more importantly with a hint of hope in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission to 1781, Lucy helps Wyatt achieve closure with Jessica.

Wyatt tugs firmly on Lucy’s left arm to pull her closer to him behind the cover of the boulder that is just wide enough to shield them from the British forces behind them.  He hands her one of his spare clips.

“Take this,” he orders.  “If my count is right, you only have four bullets left.”

“Three actually,” she responds gratefully taking the extra ammunition.  She hopes the three she has left will be enough to clear her side of the skirmish area, because she is still slower than she’d like to be when it comes to reloading.

As if reading her mind, Wyatt reassures her, “You just have one redcoat left.  When you turn around, he’s at your ten.  Wait for him to shoot, and then take your shot before he covers to reload his musket.”

Lucy nods, takes a deep breath and peeks over her right shoulder.  When she sees the soldier aim his gun, she turns back quickly so she can take aim from above the boulder, confident that Wyatt will easily take care of the two soldiers on his side.  Four shots between the two of them later, silence befalls the area signaling the end of the gunfight.  Wyatt silently signals Lucy to remain hidden as he cautiously steps from behind the cover to survey the vicinity.  Across the way to his right, Flynn is standing as well with Rufus still crouched behind the fallen tree that serves as their cover.

“Clear,” Flynn calls out.

“Clear,” Wyatt agrees extending his hand to Lucy who willingly accepts the assistance to stand as she is burdened by the weight of the muddied layers of her dress.  She takes a moment to change the clip in her Glock before stashing the weapon in her drawstring satchel.

“I’m not sure what I envy more,” she says to the men on her team who are dressed as colonial soldiers as they reconvene, “your pants or your gun holsters.”  

“Don’t be too jealous, Lucy,” Rufus advises, “I’m definitely getting some kind of rash from whomever I stole this uniform from.”

“Quiet, guys, Lafayette’s headed this way,” Wyatt hushes them when he sees the commanding officer with a handful of his charges emerge from the forest headed towards them. 

“Ahhh, _mon amies_!” the white-wigged Frenchman says with a heavy accent.  “We came as soon as we heard the gunshots, but it seems you have everything well in hand,” he says giving all his attention to Lucy.  He extends his hand to her and quickly places a kiss on the back of the hand she offers to him.  “ _Madamoiselle_! Thank goodness you are unharmed.  I was unsure these ruffians were talented enough to protect you.  I think that you should stay close to my side under my protection.  Very close, if you will.”

Lucy humors the man they suspect they need to protect from Rittenhouse and takes his arm as he escorts them back to the base camp.  Wyatt and Flynn exchange exasperated looks with each other while Rufus chuckles from behind them.  “No matter where or when we travel to, there is one constant.  Everyone hits on Lucy,” he snickers.

Wyatt flashes a look at his friend that communicates both his agreement and distaste for this well-known fact.  But he knows better than to let this eat at him.  Lucy is the smartest person he knows, and she is not one to blindly fall for a man’s charm no matter how suave he thinks he is.  He also trusts her to remain in character for their cover on missions, so he and Flynn know well enough to put aside any feelings of jealousy or overprotective tendencies and take her lead.  Besides, they also both know that physically, she is in a much better position to defend herself in case anyone gets too friendly with her.

“I still don’t get it,” Wyatt whispers to the other two men.  “Why would Rittenhouse want to stop or delay American independence by allowing the British to win the Battle of Yorktown?  How does that help them with whatever their agenda is?”

“If only we knew what their true agenda is other than killing, kidnapping and brainwashing the people we love,” Flynn replies.

“Yeah, I thought you had the monopoly on that strategy,” Rufus deadpans.  Flynn looks at him conceding with a slight eyeroll. 

“I’ve been digging into Rittenhouse for years since Lucy told me about them back in 2014,” Flynn whispers deftly avoiding tree stumps underneath the leaves on the ground, “and based on what little I could find and Keynes’ manifesto, the only constant is to keep those who have power in power and in their pocket.  It seems they have no allegiance to any particular nation as long as they have access to money and knowledge.  Perhaps Lucy could help us understand them better if she told us about what happened when she –“

“No,” Wyatt responds firmly halting the trio in their tracks.  “If and when Lucy is ready to talk about her mother and what happened to her when Rittenhouse held her prisoner, she will tell us.” 

He continues walking behind Lucy and Lafayette with the others following behind.  In truth, Wyatt wishes more than anyone that Lucy would confide in him or any member of the team about those six weeks.  But she defended his choices while he was making the biggest mistake of his life, so the least he could do was give her the chance to make this choice on her own.

When they arrive in at the base camp near Williamsburg, the team decides to split up to keep an eye out for Rittenhouse agents hiding in the area.  Lucy agrees to remain at Lafayette’s side, although she doubts the Commander would have had it any other way.  He escorts her to the entrance of his tent and lifts the flap so that she may enter first.  Lucy enters and sees a woman standing at Lafayette’s desk with her back to them. 

“Ahhh! Lunch is served!” Lafayette says happily.  “May I offer you some wine, _mon cherie_?”

Trained by Wyatt to be suspicious of unexpected persons, Lucy nods while frantically searching in her peripheral vision for a blunt object to use as a weapon.  She seizes a looking glass from a nearby table covered with maps and waits for the woman to turn around.

 _“Merci, Monsieur, c’est tr_ _ès gentil.”_

As she speaks, Lucy sees the woman’s body stiffen abruptly.  Lucy grips the looking glass tighter in her hand.

Lafayette addresses the woman as he walks over to the desk to offer a chair to Lucy, “ _Merci, Madamoiselle_ , you may leave us.”

The woman takes a few steps backward without turning around.  Suspicious, Lucy plants her feet as Wyatt taught her, ready to strike.  Suddenly the woman turns around with an arm raised to strike Lucy.  Lucy instinctively raises her left hand in self-defense before realizing it is Jessica.  She quickly strikes at the other woman’s hip with the looking glass in the other hand then pulls back ready to strike again at her head, but before she can issue the second blow, Jessica shoves her and runs out of the tent.

Lucy drops the looking glass and turns to a stunned Lafayette who is frozen where he stands.  She looks at the tray of food and drink and points to it, “ _Jetez le! Cela peut_ _être empoisonn_ _è!_ ” she warns him before exiting the tent to chase after Jessica.

Lucy scans the base camp and immediately sees soldiers staring after a woman running towards the woods.  She frees her handgun from the satchel as she sprints after her through the trees.  Lucy can tell by the whiplash of the sapling branches which direction Jessica is headed and follows closely behind grateful for all of the uphill sprints Wyatt made her do in the gym.  When she reaches the edge of a clearing in the forest, she slows down and stands close to a large tree trunk while she chambers a bullet preparing to shoot, if necessary.

“Jessica!” Lucy calls out keeping watch for any sense of movement in the perimeter of the clearing.  “Why don’t you come out, and we can talk like one Rittenhouse hostage to another?”

Lucy hears her laugh from directly across the way as she emerges with her gun pointed in Lucy’s direction.  “Emma’s right.  You don’t deserve your birthright if you think Rittenhouse is the enemy.” 

Lucy steps out as well with her finger on the trigger to confront Jessica.  “Anyone who seeks to manipulate knowledge and time to their own gain is not exactly a great role model for a parent.”  Lucy looks down at Jessica’s abdominal area.  Even under the dress layers, her waist looks much too small for a woman in her second trimester.  “But I guess that’s not something you have to worry about anytime soon,” Lucy suggests.

Jessica reflexively touches her hand to her flat stomach.  “I guess not,” she concedes.

“Why would you lie to him about that?”

“What’s another lie when I’ve been lying to him about my past for as long as I’ve known him?” Jessica scoffs. 

Lucy glares at her in disgust, “But making him think he’s going to be a father?  He loves you.  He would have chosen you if you had just left Rittenhouse.”

Jessica shakes her gun at Lucy in anger.  “Don’t you get it? He never chose me!  He married me, because it was my job to make him fall in love with me.  I did everything I had to, to convince him I was his future.  And even when I miraculously came back from the dead, he only chose me, because _you_ told him to!”  she yells wiping away the tears from her eyes.  She takes a breath and continues, “He never looked at me the way he looks at you, and I knew I was going to lose him regardless of if he knew the truth about Rittenhouse.  Telling him that I was carrying his baby was the only chance I had to stall him, and yet he still signed the divorce papers.”

This information takes Lucy by surprise.  In the months that she and Wyatt have grown closer again, albeit still platonically, he never mentioned that he went through with the divorce.  Despite the fact this woman had a gun pointed at her, Lucy almost felt sorry for her as she refocused to try to think of a way out of this impasse.

“You still have a choice, Jessica,” Lucy tells her.  “Rittenhouse may have been your past, but it doesn’t have to be your destiny.  You can be free to have the life you want.  Agent Christopher can hide you from them.”

“She’s right, Jess,” Wyatt calls out as he steps into the clearing with his gun aimed at Jessica.  Lucy is just as surprised as Jessica at his appearance, but she keeps her gun pointed at its original target.  Jessica turns her aim toward Wyatt. 

“Choosing her side again, Wyatt?  You’d like it if I was out of the picture, wouldn’t you?  The two of you get to live happily ever after free of the guilt of a dead wife,” Jessica snickers.

Wyatt begins inching closer to Jessica, but at an angle that places himself in the line of fire between her and Lucy.  “All I ever wanted was for you to be alive and happy, Jess.  I know I wasn’t a good husband to you, but it’s not too late for you to live the life you want and find someone who loves and deserves you,” he reasons.

Jessica shakes her head at him, “Oh, Wyatt, you always did hold me on a pedestal. But that’s not me.”

Wyatt catches a sinister look in Jessica’s eye as she quickly turns her gun back at Lucy.  “Lucy!” he yells knowing the negotiation attempt is over.

Lucy takes cover behind a nearby tree as soon as she hears Wyatt say her name.  In the seconds it takes him to call out the two syllables of her name, she understands immediately what he is trying to tell her as clearly as if he had explained it in full detail.  That’s the way it has always been with them, and thanks to his warning, Jessica’s bullet misses her head by a wide margin. 

When the second gunshot rings through the air, Lucy instinctively ducks again, but this time the bullet does not project in her direction.  Lifting her gun to fire back, she looks up, but Jessica is no longer standing where she was.  Lucy slowly stands up and sees Jessica lying on the ground motionless.  Wyatt is walking slowly toward her with his gun still trained on her.  Once he reaches her, he bends down to take the gun from her hands and places two fingers on her neck to check her pulse.  Only after he feels nothing does he lower his own gun as he balances himself on the balls of his feet looking at his dead ex-wife.

Lucy approaches him slowly and rests a hand on his shoulder when she reaches him.  “Wyatt,” she says softly unable to think of anything else to say.

He reaches his hand up to cover hers, and with a simple touch, he lets her know just being there with him is enough.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and Lucy get onto the open road for their first official date.

After the team returns from 1781, everyone, including Lucy, gives Wyatt a wide breadth of space to mourn.  He accepts the gesture willingly but finds himself more conflicted than distraught.  He is surprised to find that his level of grief and remorse was much greater following Rufus’ death perhaps, because that was the result of his voluntary inaction as opposed to Jessica’s which he accepts as something he had to do.  Lucy’s life was in danger.  There was no choice to make.

A few days later Lucy finds that she can no longer stay away.  She knocks on Wyatt’s apartment door and is a little surprised by how quickly he calls out an invitation to enter in response.  Knowing no one on the team bothers locking their apartments, she opens the door and finds him sitting on his sofa with his feet up on the coffee table watching a NASCAR event on TV.  He smiles when he sees her enter, and his smile broadens when she shows him the six-pack of beer bottles that she is carrying in her left hand.  Wyatt lowers the volume on the TV and invites her to take a seat on the sofa.

“I wasn’t sure how you were doing, so I brought these in case you needed a friend,” she says placing the beer carrier on the table, “and I brought this in case you needed a drunk friend,” she continues lifting her right hand to reveal a full bottle of whiskey which she also places on the table.

“Much appreciated, ma’am” Wyatt says laughing.  “I think it’s a little early for the hard stuff, so how about a beer?” he asks picking up two bottles and angling one toward Lucy as she takes a seat beside him. 

Lucy watches as he stands and saunters over to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle opener.  “I have to admit,” she starts cautiously, “We’ve been worried about you hiding alone in here, but you seem to be doing better than I thought you would be.”

Wyatt returns to his seat, reaches for Lucy’s bottle and pauses a moment before popping the cap.  He nods and lets out an almost imperceptible sigh.  “I think that’s why I’ve been hiding actually.  I know everyone expects me to be grieving.  Hell, I expected to be grieving, but I’m not,” he admits sheepishly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not sure there is much to talk about,” he responds honestly reclaiming his spot on the couch.  “The Jessica I knew died six years ago.  I probably held her on a pedestal and romanticized our marriage, too, but I know she was a good person whom I loved and who loved me.  This Jessica… I don’t know who she was, so there’s no one for me to mourn.”

Lucy nods understanding what he means, “Yeah, I guess that’s how I felt about my mother after she died, but…”

“But you’re not the one who killed her,” he finishes for her.”

“Yeah… and if I hadn’t chased Jessica down and confronted her alone, maybe you wouldn’t have had to be in that position,” she speculates.

“Lucy, don’t.  You did the right thing.” Without thinking, Wyatt reaches out to hold her hand as he speaks.  The gesture was intended to signal her to stop her from continuing down that line of thinking, but it is also the first remotely intimate touch he has initiated in months.  He looks at her face to gauge her reaction and considers pulling back his hand when she turns her hand in his so that their palms touching. 

Recovering his train of thought, Wyatt continues, “That’s what we’ve been training you for, after all, and you were great.  I should thank you, actually.”

“For what?” Lucy asks as she absentmindedly traces her thumb over Wyatt’s knuckles.

Wyatt tries to push the feeling of joy her touch brings him out of his mind, so he can explain.  “You got her to admit she wasn’t pregnant.  Once I heard her tell the truth, I was free of the last bit of guilt I carried after going through with the divorce.”

Lucy stops moving her thumb suddenly.  “You didn’t tell me about the divorce.  I mean, not that it’s any of my business, but – I’m sorry,” she adds abruptly.

“Don’t be.  I’m not,” he assures her.  “I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret,” he explains, “I suppose I just wanted to finally take ownership for at least one decision when it came to my marriage, even if it was the one to end it.”

“ _You’re happily married_.”  Lucy’s words from months ago ring familiar in her head, but she has long since realized that they rang empty, because they weren’t true.  If only they had both been honest with themselves and each other then to admit it.

“But now that you know I’m single,” he begins as he moves his hand to reach for his beer, and so that he doesn’t risk exposing a sweaty palm while building up his nerve.  “How would you like to go out on a date?” he asks with a hopeful smirk.

Lucy’s face lights up as a natural reaction to her favorite facial expression of his.  “A date?” she asks skeptically, “You mean like normal people do?”

Wyatt chuckles in response. “We can pretend it’s our cover for our next mission, if it makes it easier for you” he jokes.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t involve time travel, I think we could give it a try,” she agrees taking a sip from her own beer as if it is liquid courage.

A sly smile creeps across Wyatt’s face.  “There might be a little bit of time travel involved,” he says mysteriously, “but I promise without the nausea.”

********

Two days later, Lucy answers a knock on her door a few hours before her date with Wyatt.  She’s surprised to be greeted by a 1940s vintage dress made of light material with a blue on white floral print on a hanger held high at eye-level. 

A giggle escapes her mouth. “What is this?” she asks Wyatt whose gray fedora hat she can see peeking out from behind.

“Your costume, Professor Preston, courtesy of the Department of Homeland Security’s top secret wardrobe collection for time traveling heroes,” Wyatt explains laying the waist of the dress over his left arm to present it to her properly. 

“Are you sure these outfits are sanctioned for personal use?” she teases taking the dress from him eager to peek at his costume for the evening, but disappointed that he’s only donned the hat so far.

“I think we’ve earned the right to break a few rules,” he says winking at her.  “Besides, Miss Bossy-Know-It-All, you’ll be happy to know that I have already cleared our outing and use of a car with Agent Christopher.”

Lucy can feel the color rising to her cheeks in response to Wyatt’s flirting.  “Well, soldier, consider me impressed with your thoughtful planning _and_ sense of fashion,” she compliments.  “But where’s the rest of your outfit?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Babydoll,” he responds doffing his hat before turning on his heel to head down the hall to his apartment.

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart,” she says shaking her head in amusement as she closes the door.

Wyatt returns to Lucy’s apartment a couple hours later dressed in a 3-piece blue gray suit with a white shirt, wingtip shoes, a blue tie that complements the color of Lucy’s dress and, of course, his fedora.  He escorts her down to the parking garage and opens the passenger side door to one of the black nondescript SUVs.  Lucy does her best to be patient during the drive, but Wyatt can tell she is dying to know to where they are headed.

“The suspense is killing you, isn’t it?” he chides.

“I know it makes me sound like a killjoy, but I actually hate surprises,” she admits.

“Even if they’re good surprises?”

Lucy considers her answer for a second, “I suppose it’s a side effect of me always wanting to be in control and the fact that there have been very few good surprises in my life.”

Wyatt keeps his eyes on the road but gives a hopeful smile.  “Maybe fate will finally turn in our favor.”

“Wyatt Logan,” she says in mock surprise, “that sounded like you actually believe in a higher power.”

He tilts his head to the side and shrugs his shoulders.  “Let’s just say I’m trying to follow the advice of a good friend who told me that maybe we need to be open to possibilities.”

“Possibilities of what?” Lucy asks automatically thinking more about their conversation a year ago back in Mason Industries rather than the implications of what she is asking him to admit in the present.

He looks over and gives her his signature smirk.  “I don’t know.  Possibilities of forgiveness, redemption, happiness…”

“Love?” she suggests looking back at him.

Wyatt nods wistfully, certain that his cheeks have reddened a bit.  He turns his attention back to the road careful not to miss the next turn.

Lucy gazes onto the road that stretches before them.  They are nearly an hour north of the city near the vineyards of Sonoma.  She’s still not sure where they are headed, but she senses they’re close.

“Wyatt,” she begins half-afraid she will lose her nerve, “we never talked about what you said when we returned from 1888.”

“Really?  I hadn’t noticed,” he teases making a final turn into a driveway leading to a parking lot.

Lucy rolls her eyes in response, but with a smile to assure him that she can take a joke.  “Thank you for being so patient.  I’m sure it’s been frustrating for you – I mean if you still feel the same way.”

After pulling into a parking space, Wyatt turns off the ignition and turns toward her.  “Lucy, of course, I love you,” he says as if it is the one thing he is certain of in this world.  “I’ve loved you for a long time, but when Jessica came back, I lost my way.  I should have fought for you – for us.”

Lucy bites her lip feeling the same pang of guilt for not doing the same.

“I’m sorry for what I put you through,” he continues, “I know I’ve lost your trust, and I will do whatever it takes – for however long it takes to earn it back.”  He exits the car and walks over to Lucy’s side to open the door for her extending a hand to help her down from her seat.

“I do trust you, Wyatt,” she tells him not letting go of his hand as they walk toward a mission-style building with a red-tiled roof.  A quick glance at a sign reveals they have arrived at a winery.  “I’ve just lost faith in everything else,” she says with a heavy sigh.  “Everything I’ve believed in or known has changed.  I’m not even sure I can ever teach history again,” she laments.

Wyatt gives her hand a slight squeeze as they enter the foyer of the building.  “Not everything’s changed, Lucy,” he assures her looking into her coffee-colored eyes with a longing look that is as familiar to her as a warm embrace.  Remembering that they are no longer alone, Wyatt clears his throat and greets the hostess who is waiting to take his name to check the reservation book.  As she gathers the menus and wine list, Wyatt turns to Lucy and calls her attention to the sign situated on an easel to their left.

“Although if this movie has changed, you’ll have to tell me, because I’ve never seen it,” he says smiling.

Lucy reads the sign and laughs. “’Stars Under the Stars’ Outdoor Film Festival,” she reads, “’Join us for a special showing of the American classic _Citizen Kane_.”  She looks at him adoringly and in awe.  “This is incredibly romantic of you, Master Sergeant,” she says very impressed.

“I’m just relieved you said, ‘yes’.  If we waited another week, we would be watching _Jaws_ instead,” he tells her with a wink as they follow the hostess through the tasting room and then through a set of French doors which lead to the large patio overlooking a spacious green lawn.  

The lawn below is occupied by a few dozen people sitting on picnic blankets and low-backed beach chairs all facing a large movie screen which remains blank for the time being.  Lucy and Wyatt are led by the hostess to a private corner of the patio with a small wooden dining table next to a round rattan sun lounger day bed with a retractable shade for additional privacy.

Wyatt pulls out one of the chairs at the table for Lucy to take a seat.  On his way to his own seat, he suavely tosses his hat onto the cushion of the day bed.  As the hostess takes her leave, Wyatt notices that Lucy is still staring at him, but there’s a hint of worry on her face.

“Lucy? What’s wrong?” he asks concerned.

She summons a weak smile to her lips but shakes her head slightly.  “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “but this is what I mean about losing faith.  All of this, being with you makes me incredibly happy.  Yet I’m just waiting for something to happen to take it all away.”  She looks down at her lap as she finishes the sentence.

Wyatt reaches over with his hand and gently runs his fingers along her jawline to her chin so he can lift her face to look at him.  “I get it.  I do.  But you’re the one who reminded us that all we have left is each other, and you, me, our team, hell – even Flynn, are all we need.  Rufus could land the Lifeboat in the middle of that lawn any second and tell us that we have to go after the Mothership, and that would be okay, because we’ll be together.” 

When Lucy nods in agreement, he pulls back his hand and his focus to pick up his menu.  He’s taken by surprise when Lucy suddenly grabs his neck with one hand and his cheek with the other.  He barely has a second to look at her before she pulls him into a kiss her lips pressed hard against his.  She releases her grip slightly, so their lips are free to move against each other refamiliarizing themselves with the sensation that they have both missed for months.  Breathlessly they part, Lucy’s right hand still on Wyatt’s face and his on hers.  They look at each other like they did in 1936 in a gangster’s cabin, but this time they both recognize what they feel for each other and they see it in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Wyatt,” she whispers staring into his blue eyes with more clarity than she’s felt in her life.

Wyatt is so grateful to hear the words that he can’t help but give her another short, but soft kiss on her lips.  “I love you, too,” he whispers back.  Slowly he turns his gaze to the lawn behind her.

Lucy looks over her shoulder to see what has diverted his attention.  “What is it?” she asks not seeing anything.

“Just making sure Rufus doesn’t show up,” he says with a smirk.

Lucy slaps his cheek playfully.  “Don’t jinx us, Wyatt,” she orders leaning in for another kiss.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies meeting her halfway.

********

The film begins as the pair is finishing their dinner.  They move to the sun lounger abandoning their glasses of wine on the table, so they can comfortably cuddle together with Lucy laying her head on Wyatt’s chest.  Lucy shifts Wyatt’s jacket which he removed during dinner to place over her shoulders as the air cooled to cover them as a makeshift blanket.  They keep their fingers intertwined during the movie and resist the temptation to indulge in more than the occasional kiss and nuzzle to maintain a low profile among the winery staff and the now much larger crowd on the lawn in front of them.  It is a perfect romantic night, and they both drink in the beauty of the moonlight and stars overhead.

“What do you think so far?” Lucy asks about halfway through the movie.

“Hmmm?” Wyatt murmurs with his lips and nose in her hair.

“No… I mean about the movie,” she giggles moving her head to look up at him with her hand firmly on his chest.

Wyatt curls his lip slightly searching for the words to give an honest answer.  “Well, I can see from a technical perspective why it’s considered a groundbreaking film with the cinematography and depths of field, but the time periods jumped around so much in the beginning, it was like being in the Lifeboat in overdrive,” he chuckles.  “Plus, the story is just so sad.”

“True,” Lucy concedes.  “So, are you sorry we rescued the film?” she asks fiddling with the buttons on his vest.

Wyatt places his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him looking around to make sure no one is watching as he gives Lucy a slow lingering kiss.  As he pulls away, he shifts his head to nuzzle her ear and neck and whispers, “The only regret I have from that mission is that we didn’t have more time to ourselves in Hedy’s guest house.” The soft moan Lucy breathes into his ear makes him grateful that the hem of his jacket reaches far enough to cover his lower body. 

“Lucy,” he whispers into her ear, “would you consider it overly presumptuous of me if we stop by a drug store on the way home?”

Lucy props herself up onto her elbow to look at him seriously.  “That depends,” she drawls secretly enjoying the tortured look on Wyatt’s face as she takes her time to respond.  “Would you consider it overly presumptuous of me if I told you I started taking the pill two months ago?”

His jaw drops slightly before he regains control of his facial expression with a slight head shake and impressed smile.  Reluctantly he releases her hip and returns to his previous position flat on his back pulling her closer to him.  He turns his attention back to the movie screen.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks slightly disappointed.

“I’m wishing for a time machine to fast forward us to the end of the movie.”

Lucy laughs and rests her head on his shoulder breathing in the smell of his cologne.  As anxious as she is to return home as well, she relishes in every happy minute that passes grateful for this gift of time with the man she loves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt and Lucy return home from their date... and to the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - this is the NSFW chapter. If you prefer to skip the smut, you can skip ahead to below the first (and only) chapter break.

They return to headquarters well before midnight and in less time than it took to get to the winery thanks to Wyatt’s heavier foot on the gas pedal.  The buzz from the wine they drank during dinner has long worn off, but they are both drunk on the anticipation of finally being alone behind closed doors.  Wyatt guides Lucy by the hand upstairs to the apartments level holding a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet as if they were going behind enemy lines on a mission.  The last thing either of them want is to run into one of their teammates wandering the halls. 

Certain the coast is clear, he rushes to open his unlocked door with Lucy in tow.  Once inside, he quickly and quietly shuts the door behind them releasing Lucy’s hand to bolt the lock.  He turns around to look at Lucy who is leaning against the kitchen island across from him.  Unable to help herself, she immediately bursts out laughing.  Wyatt steps forward to close the distance between them whispering shushes and placing his mouth over hers to stifle her laughter. 

Lucy opens her mouth wider to catch her breath and nearly melts at the feel of Wyatt’s tongue against hers.  She throws her arms around his neck as he pulls her tighter against his body.  He turns her around and uses his hand to cushion her head as he presses her back against the closed door.  Wyatt pulls gently at her bottom lip with his teeth and moves his right hand to cup her breast which elicits an appreciative moan from deep in her throat. 

Wyatt takes a step back to admire the flush in Lucy’s face and because he suddenly remembers how well sounds can travel through the hallway.  Lucy has apparently forgotten this fact as she looks him with a mix of desire and frustration for this change in pace.  He gives her an apologetic smirk and places a hand on the door behind her to brace himself as he leans in for a chaste kiss on the lips.  Hovering over her, he jokes, “If it’s okay with you, I’d rather keep the sounds of our orgasms between us.”

“Orgasm _s_ , you say?” Lucy asks with a suggestive smile adding extra stress to the plural form.

“C’mon, I’ll pour us a drink,” he says returning the smile before he heads toward the kitchen cabinets. “I still have the whiskey you brought over the other day.”

With his back turned to her, he’s unable to see the pout that has crossed Lucy’s lips.  He places two glasses on the kitchen island and turns again to reach for the bottle of liquor beside his refrigerator.  Just as he’s about to untwist the cap, he sees Lucy’s hand covering the top of one of the glasses.  He looks up at her questioningly.

“So…” she begins to speak taking the bottle from Wyatt’s hand and placing it on the island beside the empty glasses.  She manages to squeeze her body between the impossibly tight space between him and the kitchen island.  “I know I’ve been making you grovel these past few months, so you are entitled to some payback,” she says as she begins unbuttoning his suit vest.  “But I think we can skip the formality of a nightcap. And I am not above begging to move this party upstairs… quickly.”

Wyatt watches her fingers at work more than slightly amused at her eagerness.  He rests his hands on the edge of the island so that his wrists graze her hips.  Mindful of her claustrophobia, he takes a slight step back to give her space to breathe, but she takes hold of his tie and pulls him back toward her.

He clears his throat while she loosens his tie.  “Are you sure you don’t want something to take the edge off?” he offers wondering how much longer he can resist the urge to take her right there on the counter.

Having liberated him of his vest and tie, Lucy begins pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants and stares into his eyes as she begins unbuttoning his shirt.  “I’m more interested in taking other stuff off,” she says her voice full of want as she pushes his shirt off of his shoulders.  She runs her fingers underneath his undershirt pulling it over his head, relieved to finally be able to touch his bare chest.  She dips her head to graze her lips against his bare shoulder breathing in his scent.  “Besides, I don’t want anything that could dull my senses tonight,” she says with her hand splayed on his pectoral muscle lightly touching his nipple with the pad of her thumb.  “I want to feel everything.” She practically exhales as she slides her other hand around his back and firmly takes hold of his backside pulling him tightly against her to feel his hardness.

Unable to come up with a coherent thought at this point, Wyatt places a hand on Lucy’s neck and pulls her into a kiss that tells her she has him completely at her mercy.  He grabs her hips firmly and lifts her onto the island which causes her to raise her eyebrows in surprise and delight.  With her chest now at eye-level, he moves his mouth to the base of her throat and takes his turn at disrobing her, grateful that he chose a dress that buttons in the front.  Lucy kicks off her shoes while Wyatt helps her shrug off the dress revealing a silky slip underneath.  With their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Wyatt guides her arms up, and she wraps them tightly around his neck.  He then pulls her forward hooking her thighs around his hips so that he can carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

When they reach the foot of his bed, he lowers her so that she is kneeling on the bed with her hands wildly mussing his hair.  He reaches down to lift her slip over her head and quickly removes her bra underneath.  Lucy meanwhile has moved her hands to his belt and pants undoing both quickly allowing them to fall with a satisfying metallic clink to the floor.  He shuffles his feet to quickly remove his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed himself.

Wyatt places his hand behind her head and the other around her waist so that he can gently reposition her to lie down on the bed.  Careful to distribute his weight as he lays on top of her, he deepens their kiss reveling in the sensation of his tongue as it glides against her lips, teeth and her own tongue.  He is about to tell her she was right about not dulling their senses with booze when he feels her slip his briefs off with her toes.  As she pushes them off his body with her feet, she reaches down between them with her hand to wrap her fingers around him causing him to push back from her suddenly.

“Lucy,” he warns breathlessly, “I won’t last long if you keep that up.”

She withdraws her hand from below his waist and raises it to push back a stray lock of hair from his glistening brow.  “We wouldn’t want that,” she says with a smile and equally breathless.  “You did promise me multiple orgasms after all.”

“Yes, I did,” he agrees bowing his head to place open mouthed kisses along her clavicle making his way further down.  He runs his hands lightly along the sides of her torso grazing his calloused thumbs along the profiles of her breasts resting them on her hips.  Lucy gasps as he takes one of her nipples in his mouth applying just enough pressure with his lips and teeth to make her back arch toward him.  Shifting his weight to his left side, he continues to flick his tongue over her nipple while moving his right hand further down her body to remove the final piece of clothing between them.   As he makes a line of kisses to repeat the same tender treatment to the other side of her chest, he moves his body back to its original position gently widening the space between her legs to allow his thumb access to her clit.

Lucy feels her body involuntarily arch again, but she is unsure if it’s because of the actions of Wyatt’s mouth on her breast or his hand as she feels two (or is it three?) of his fingers enter her.  The pure ecstasy his touch triggers within her makes her also realize she doesn’t care what caused it as long as it never ends.  The tickle of his kisses that trail down her belly cause her to almost tremor in anticipation.  Wyatt must sense it, too, because she feels his left hand splayed across her abdomen gently holding her body down against the bed as his lips and tongue reach their intended destination.  

Every nerve of her body feels raw and exposed, heightening every sensation.  Even the feel of his hair between her fingers elicits a euphoric reaction.  She wipes the back of her free hand across her brow.  Her eyes closed tightly to allow her to focus on every touch he applies to her body, but the receptors in her brain can’t process the information fast enough to decipher the details of where his fingers begin and his mouth ends.

Certain that she has lost all control of her body, she blindly reaches for a pillow and covers her face to muffle her moans of unbridled ecstasy.  As she comes down from her climax, she is vaguely aware of Wyatt sliding up her body to remove the pillow from her face.

“Hey, now,” he teases, “doesn’t count if I can’t see it.”  He leans down to kiss the sated smile that spreads across her face.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to do it again,” she proposes.  She summons the strength for her limp limbs to run her hands over his sinewy biceps and uses her abdominal muscles to turn him over to his back so that she’s lying on top of him.  Once again, she brushes a stray hair from his forehead and takes a moment to look into his eyes.

Wyatt returns her gaze completely smitten and raises his own hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.  “I’ll do my best, ma’am,” he promises.

“Maybe this will help,” she offers shifting her position so that her knees are underneath her and on either side of his body.  The sight of her naked body above him takes his breath away, but when he feels Lucy run her hand along his length, he literally catches his breath.  Her eyes hold his gaze as she reaches one hand to grasp his headboard to keep her balance and uses the other to slide him inside of her.  She moves slowly at first relishing in the feel of the fullness of him, but when he places his hands on her waist, she feels encouraged to quicken the pace.  She braces herself against the headboard with both arms to give her more leverage to push him deeper inside while angling her clit against his pubic bone.

This slight change in position causes things to escalate quickly for Lucy whose sensual moans arouses an even deeper carnal desire within Wyatt.  Using nothing but his abdominal muscles, he lifts his upper body taking her right breast into his mouth sucking on her firm nipple.  With a final gentle tug between his teeth acting as if it was a trigger, he can feel her muscles tighten around him as she nears her climax.  He wraps his arms around her body holding him tighter against him and quickly moves his mouth to cover hers hoping it will allow her to feel free enough express her full pleasure.  She releases the headboard and pulls him into a tight embrace muffling her screams in his hair right above his ear.  Exhausted she collapses against him still sitting upright together.

Still hard inside of her, he uses the arm around her back to turn them around so that she is once again underneath him.  Worried he may be asking too much of her, he tries to remain as still as he can but moves just enough to maintain his erection.  Slowly Lucy manages to open her eyes and gives him a look of pure love and adoration.

“You okay?” he asks returning her gaze.

Too tired for conversation, Lucy closes her eyes again and responds by moving her body to reassure him that she’s more than fine.  He continues to move gently but at a slightly hurried pace.

Feeling the pleasurable burn of desire building in her body once again, she opens her eyes and touches the side of Wyatt’s face to coax him to open his eyes as well.  “Don’t be a hero, Master Sergeant.  Harder… please,” she begs earnestly.  Wyatt nods appreciatively and three thrusts later – each followed by a satisfied throaty pant from Lucy, he collapses on top of her their hearts beating wildly against the other’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes into the pillow shifting his weight and slowly pulling out of her.

Lucy winces slightly as he withdraws which causes him to prop himself up on his arm and regard her with a look of concern.  But before he can say anything, she places her hand on his cheek and shakes her head.  “No more apologies, okay? Just love me forever?” she asks.

“Consider it done,” he swears lying down on his back pulling her closer to him as they bask in the afterglow of a perfect night and the dawn of a journey for a lifetime.

********

Lucy awakes the next morning bathed in the sunlight streaming through Wyatt’s windows, but alone in bed.  The smell of bacon wafting in the air, however, signals his whereabouts.  She stretches her arms before getting out bed relieved that her daily training regimen has given her the strength and stamina to not be half as sore as she should be after the workout she had last night.  As she pulls her slip over her head, she wonders if she can convince Wyatt to let her skip the gym and take an extra rest day today.

She walks down the stairs and finds Wyatt standing in the kitchen whisking fresh whipped cream while a blueberry pancake cooks in a pan on the stove.  A tray of crisp bacon rests on the stove having just been removed from the broiler.  He’s wearing black workout shorts and a tight fitting ARMY t-shirt that hugs the curves of his chest and biceps perfectly.  Lucy can’t imagine waking up to a sexier sight.

“Good morning,” he calls out cheerfully taking in her beauty in the morning light. 

“Good morning,” she replies as she walks over to give him a kiss on her way to pour herself a cup of coffee which he has already brewed with an empty mug ready for her.  “This is quite the operation you’ve got going here,” she remarks genuinely impressed.

“I’m full of surprises,” he proclaims placing his hands on her waist to gently move her out of the way, so he can remove the pancake from the frying pan and turn off the stove.

Fully aware of her clumsy tendencies, Lucy carefully carries her coffee mug to the far end of the kitchen island to give Wyatt space to work his culinary magic. 

“You do realize you’re setting the bar pretty high as far as first dates go, don’t you?” Lucy contends popping a blueberry from the bowl of fruit on the counter into her mouth.

Wyatt laughs shaking his head.  “Yes, but I fully expect this to be our one and only first date, so I think we’re safe,” he defends.

“I don’t know.  We really have nowhere to go but – “

Wyatt immediately interrupts her.  “Stop it.  Don’t you dare say it.”

“Say what,” Lucy replies feigning innocence.

He grabs a wooden spoon from the utensils holder and dips it into the bowl of whipped cream ready to aim it at her.

Lucy’s eyes widen in exaggerated horror.  “You wouldn’t dare,” she states grabbing a handful of blueberries to defend herself.

“I wouldn’t what?” he asks using the long-handled utensil to dab whipped cream onto her hair.

Her jaw drops shocked that he actually went through with it.  “You’re going to get it!” she warns, and she immediately throws the blueberries at him knowing he’ll back up far enough for her grab the whisk from the bowl of cream.

“Oh, I think I already did get it,” he retorts looking longingly at her body unable to suppress his signature smirk.

“Very funny,” she laughs flicking the wired end of the whisk in his direction.  Her aim is spot on as a glob of the creamy confection lands squarely on his nose.  “Bullseye!” she exclaims before he pulls her to him and nuzzles his cream-covered nose into her neck.  Lucy’s on the verge of erupting into a fit of giggles when they hear the doorknob to the apartment turn in a failed attempt to open the locked door.

Wyatt places a finger to her lips waiting for the would-be visitor to announce himself.

“Wyatt, man, open up,” Rufus yells through the door.  “I know you’ve got bacon in there.  Share the wealth, buddy.”

Lucy buries her face into Wyatt’s chest to suppress her laugh.

“Sorry, Rufus, I only made enough for me,” Wyatt lies.  “Why don’t you check what’s cooking in the common area?”

“Oh hell, no,” Rufus responds with a hushed voiced, “it’s Lucy’s turn to cook breakfast, and you know how that will turn out.”

Wyatt laughs out loud and receives a firm punch in the stomach as a result. “Ow,” he mouths at her still laughing.

“Tell you what, man,” Wyatt concedes, “You and Jiya run to the store for more bacon, blueberries and heavy cream, and I promise to help Lucy cook.”

When Rufus replies in the affirmative, Wyatt adds,” But take your time, because I need to shower first!” 

Wyatt tosses his spoon and Lucy’s whisk into the sink, bends to scoop Lucy into his arms and carries her back upstairs.


End file.
